


Missing You

by Iridian



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kol is dead at the beginning, mentally exhausted reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridian/pseuds/Iridian
Summary: No one has ever been a better friend to you than Kol Mikaelson. When Kol dies, it tears his family, and you, apart. They enlist your help to bring him back to life.Inspiration from imaginevampirediaries on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved writing this. Let me know what you guys think by commenting, please! I really appreciate it.

“Guys, I’ve been working day and night to bring him back.” You tell the family of Original vampires, standing in front of you with expectant looks. “I’ve read everything I can think of, researched everywhere I possibly can. I haven’t slept properly in weeks and I’ve barely stopped to eat. I’m trying, and I don’t plan on giving up, but I need you guys to give me space.”

“Space?” Rebekah asks, arms crossed and sporting an angry look on her face. 

“Yes, Rebekah, space.” 

“I don’t mean to be rude, but I think our chance of success will increase if we all continue to work together.” Elijah tells you kindly. 

You appreciate his effort to keep a calm demeanor. Elijah has been the only thing keeping you sane for the past four weeks. The problem was that you were beginning to lose hope. Constantly being around all of these other people who wanted Kol back just as much as you did was making you incredibly anxious. Every day that passed made you feel like you were letting them down even more. You just had to get away from them for a little while.

“I’ve been at it for so long. At the very least, I need to sleep and eat an entire meal.” You explained.

“Fine, I’ll start cooking. You can sleep while I do. Go.” Rebekah demanded, turning and walking toward the kitchen. “We can’t afford to waste any more time.”

You wanted to protest, but you had a feeling that wouldn’t go down well. You let out a sigh and ran a hand through your hair. You closed your eyes momentarily as you took a deep breath.

Of all the people you thought might try to comfort you in this moment, Klaus was one of the last on your list. This family never ceased to surprise, though, and Klaus did make an attempt to comfort you.

“Keep your head up, Y/N. We won’t be giving up, either.” 

His words did manage to relieve a small amount of anxiety that had settled in your chest. You smiled weakly, silently thanking him for making an effort.

The past four weeks had been absolute hell. With Rebekah’s constant nagging and your own conscience berating you, stress levels had been extremely high. You knew that all of Kol’s siblings were working just as hard as you, but sometimes it had felt like they were placing all of their hopes in you. You weren’t exactly sure why. There was nothing special about you, apart from being a witch. In fact, you were surprised they hadn’t given up on you and gone to Bonnie for help. You were about ready to give up on you and go to Bonnie. She was a far more talented witch, in your opinion. She would probably be able to find a solution within a couple of hours of contacting her. That is, if she agreed to help.

You slept for about an hour in Kol’s bed. You had fallen asleep seconds after crawling under the extremely soft and luxurious covers, with comforting thoughts of your best friend in your mind.

As the saying goes, all good things must come to an end. She was by your side with a plate of food when you regained consciousness. 

“Rise and shine, Y/N.” Rebekah said cheerfully, attempting to be a little bit nicer. When you opened your eyes, you saw that she was balancing the plate on one hand and holding a fork in the other. “I hope chicken cavatappi is to your liking.”

After you finished the food and drank another energy drink, you went right back to work. 

Countless books were scattered around the Mikaelson’s personal library. Elijah was currently shuffling through some loose papers. Rebekah had her hands on one of her mother’s old spellbooks. Klaus clicked through webpages on the computer, grumbling when they yielded no results.

“Y/N,” Rebekah spoke suddenly, standing up and moving toward you. She sat beside you and opened the spellbook to a page written in Latin. “This spell, it—it could work, couldn’t it?”

Trying not to get your hopes up, you pulled the book onto your lap and studied the page. 

The spell required willing participants to offer part of their life force to bring another person back from the dead. The more participants, the more likely the spell was to succeed. 

You knew Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah would all gladly offer part of themselves to bring their brother back. You would offer the same. That gave you four different participants to work with. 

This could actually work.

They all gathered around you as you explained the spell to them with shaking hands. You had to stop talking to breathe a few times, but when you got through it, they were all more than willing, just as you had expected.

You all immediately circled up. Your hands were linked with Klaus and Elijah, whose hands were linked with Rebekah. 

Kol’s lifeless body was resting in the middle of the circle.

“Are you guys ready?” You asked, trying to even your breathing. You couldn’t tear your eyes away from him.

“If you feel faint at any time, you stop. Understood?” Rebekah asked with raised eyebrows. “We don’t need you passing out in the middle of the spell.”

“Is that really all you’re concerned about?” Elijah asked his sister.

Rebekah sighed. You suspected she didn’t want to open herself up too much. “I suppose I would like to see you come out of this alive and well.” She told you.

You nodded to her, acknowledging her words. It was an honest relief to hear of her concern for you. 

You took another deep breath and began to recite the spell.

The candles around you flared to life, lighting up the room as you spoke the words of the spell. Your words were slightly shaky, but you managed to get them out. 

After a few more minutes of performing the spell, the flames all gravitated toward Kol’s body, growing in size and brightness before diminishing completely. 

Anticipation consumed you. You had finished the spell. 

You all stood there, hand in hand, eyes glued to Kol. A few too many seconds passed with no sign of life from him.

“He should be waking up.” Klaus said, expression hardening. 

“Which begs the question; why isn’t he?” Rebekah asked, looking over at you.

You released their hands and looked at the spellbook again. “It says the results may be delayed.” You said, heart sinking. You wouldn’t know if the spell had worked unless he wakes up.

“For how long?” Elijah asked you.

You swallowed thickly, trying to get rid of the lump in your throat. “It could be hours.” Your legs carried you over to the couch, body slumping into it. “All we can do now is wait.”

Wait, you did. Other than a nose bleed, there were no signs that the spell had done anything at all. None of you had any idea if it had worked.

Rebekah and Klaus ended up leaving the house a few hours ago, probably to take their frustrations out on someone innocent. Elijah stayed at the manor with you. You didn’t realize you had fallen asleep on his shoulder until the shifting of his body woke you. 

You immediately apologized to him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to invade your space.”

“No worries, no harm was done.” Elijah smiled, easing some of your worry. “I want you to know that we appreciate all of the hard work you have put into this. It’s not an easy task, but you have offered your help. For that, I thank you.” 

“I would still be doing this if you guys hadn’t asked for my help.” You told him honestly. “He’s my best friend. I have to bring him back.”

Another hour passed. Rebekah and Klaus still hadn’t returned and Elijah had just gone to pick up some fast food for you, as per your request. 

Your feet carried you back and forth across the room while you anxiously waited for something to come back with your food. Your mind wandered to memories of you and Kol. You thought about all of the times you had made each other laugh, the times that you have been there for each other, through thick and thin. You thought back to when you first met him. You had hated him at first, but his fun personality and witty remarks soon wore you down and you became fast friends. Eventually, you began to consider him your best friend.

“Y/N?”

You quickly stood up and looked over to where the sound had come from. For a moment, you felt as though your heart might stop.

Kol was awake.

“What, are you just going to look at me? I know I’m devastatingly handsome, but I believe staring won’t do either of us any good in the long run.”

You ran at him, jumping up and wrapping your limbs around his body, tears springing to your eyes. His arms wrapped around you, holding you tightly as you sobbed. 

“Don’t cry, love. There’s no reason to shed tears now.” He set you on your feet and cradled your head, pressing a kiss to your forehead.

The tears didn’t stop. You couldn’t believe he was back. Kol was actually back. You had finally brought him back.

“I missed you so much.” You told him through your sobs, once again wrapping your arms around him.

“I know, love. It was miserable, being on the other side. I didn’t have you with me.” He gladly embraced you, one hand in your hair, gently running his fingers over your scalp in the way that you love. “It was sinfully boring.”

You laughed softly, pulling away and just looking at him. He brought his thumbs to your cheeks, wiping away the tears that fell. 

Kol firmly placed his hands on your shoulders, brown eyes boring into yours. “You, Y/N, are truly amazing.”

You felt your heart constrict with his words. It had been so long since you heard him say anything like that. 

All of the feelings you’ve been harboring for him for the past several months intensified tenfold now that he was alive again. You couldn’t deny to yourself that Kol was much more than a best friend to you. Before he died, you stopped yourself from acting on it out of fear that he wouldn’t return your feelings. Now, you weren’t going to stop yourself. 

Your hands pulled him closer to you by his shirt, your lips meeting his as your eyes closed. Your heartbeat was out of control, emotions consuming you from every direction. 

You forced yourself to pull back to see his reaction. He seemed taken aback, surprised by your actions. 

His expression softened, eyes looking at you as if you were the most precious thing in the world. His hands landed on you, one on your waist and one on the back of your neck as he kissed you deeply. 

“I’ve been waiting to do this for so long.” Kol told you, barely a breath away from your lips. “I never would have thought you wanted this, too.”

“I’ve felt this way for months.” You revealed. “I was too afraid to act on it before, but I just couldn’t help myself this time around.”

Kol grinned and kissed you again, taking your breath away. Each time he kissed you, you felt as though you might melt.

Never again would you stop yourself from kissing him.


End file.
